Nuclear
|-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ Nuclear please don't use anything on this page without asking first. thank you. ◄ Appearance ► Nuclear's body is of a NightWing, and so is his head, horns, and legs. His tail, wings, spines running down his back, and frill are of a RainWing. His scales are the thick, armored ones of a NightWing, but the small dots are visible like a RainWing's. His coloration is only two colors; bright green and black. He can change his scale color, but he likes to keep them different shades of green. The only other color is his eyes; they are purple and blue. His scales are black, and all accent scales and underscales are green. One of his eyes is purple, and the other is blue. The spines running down his back are green. His claws are gray and so are his horns. For accessories, he wears a gold ring that has a circular moonstone piece as the embellish. He has an earring that is also gold, but the embellish is a tiny, fossilized leaf. ◄ Personality ► Nuc is very self-absorbed. He loves evil and bad things, and would rather be harmful instead of helpful. He doesn't like anyone or anything bright and positive. He likes to cast evil spells with his Animus magic, and none of his spells are to help others. They are mainly to either hurt others or help himself. Nuc doesn't like anything happy. He tries to avoid anything bright and cheerful. He also does not like IceWings, and is very convinced they killed his parents. ◄ Backstory ► Nuclear was hatched to Radience, his NightWing mother, and Chimp, his RainWing father. Nuc didn't grow for the first year of his life. He stayed small, and it seemed like he was going to be tiny and weak forever. But that didn't happen. He found out he was an animus at age two, and he was able to enchant himself to fit in and be normal. Without that power, he would be frail and doubted. For his third birthday, his parents each gave him a special piece of jewelry that would be special to him. His mother gave him a golden moonstone ring. His father gave him a fossilized-leaf earring. These things would stay with him for the rest of his life. Whenever he looks at them, he is reminded of his parents and how much he loved him. They were the only dragons he truly loved, besides his future lover. When he turned four, Nuc was kidnapped and hidden away in a cave near the core of the Rainforest Kingdom. It wasn't RainWings that took him--it was IceWings who had stayed on the down-low in the Rainforest. When they freed him to his original home, Nuc's parents were gone. He was convinced that the IceWings who took him away killed them and left Nuc to survive on his own and eventually die. But Nuc was smart. He created an animus-touched rock that was able to track the IceWings and kill them in return. This was the point in Nuc's life where he began to realize being loving and nice wasn't his thing. He sought revenge on everyone who committed wrongdoings to him. When Nuc turned five, he was taken in by a family of NightWings. They didn't see the bad side to him. He pretended to love them and pretended to be someone he wasn't. He didn't enjoy the family too much, so he ran away. The family searched, but then they gave up because they lost hope. Nuc then traveled for months around the continent. He ended up going in an entire circle around the continent over the course of his six years of life so far. He'd found himself in the core of the Rainforest, back where the drama of his life started. Nuc was so angry and craved revenge on those IceWings, but they were gone, so he had no worry. He built himself a home inside a vine-covered secret cave. He used his magic to prevent any dragon from being able to go inside. He was protected there. He stayed there for a year until he realized he was bored of it. He convinced himself he was safe enough to go out into the free. While he was out, he found a fellow Night/Rain hybrid. Her name was Gleam. She was purple and black, and her eyes were green. Nuc knew they were meant for each other. They were together for three years and then they had dragonets. They named them Brilliance and Vibrance. ◄ Abilities ► Nuc was hatched with Animus magic. He also has RainWing venom. He enchanted his scales to protect himself from being harmed. That doesn't mean he can't be harmed, but it is unlikely that he would be stabbed. He also has typical fire-breath, claws, and teeth. ◄ Trivia ► |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Relationships ► insert insert insert insert insert insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Gallery ► reference NightWingBase.png Charmingapps 20181130132440820.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Animus Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Grapecakes)